


Love Can Overcome Anything

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I swear!, Multi, Tickling, but happy ending, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is having an off night, and it’s up to Minho and Newt to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Overcome Anything

It has been a long day for Thomas. Running in the maze, avoiding getting stuck in certain parts of the maze, getting out in time before the maze closes, and then write down everything that happened in the maze. When everything was done, Thomas felt wiped out. All the energy he had before was drained, and he was just too tired to go on. Making his way out of the hut where the runners record their data, Thomas noticed that some of the gladers were still out and getting ready to have another party and fire. Sighing, Thomas ignored the others, and slowly made his way to the forest that was more peaceful. He just didn’t feel like being around everyone right now, something just didn’t feel right.  
Seeing Thomas enter the forested area, his shoulders slumped, Newt lifted an eyebrow, worriedly biting his lip. Looking around, Newt tried to find Minho, and when the runner didn’t come into his vision, Newt thought the boy should be at his sleeping area. Getting up, Newt walked towards Minho’s area, and when he walked in, he was greeted with a shirtless Minho. Minho turned around, and smirked at the blush rising in Newt’s cheeks. Throwing a shirt over his shoulder, Minho made a slow walk towards the blushing Newt, who was still standing there in shock. Wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist, Minho pressed his lips against Newt’s, actually snapping the other out of shock. Closing his eyes, Newt accepted the kiss, and combed his fingers through Minho dark hair. Breaking away, Newt and Minho pressed their foreheads together, breathing a little heavy.  
“We need to go look for Thomas,” Newt hummed out, giggling a little at the ticklish kisses Newt left on his neck. “He looked sort of depressed when he walked into the forest.” After nipping Newt’s earlobe, Minho pulled away, and slipped his shirt on, and Newt tried not to let out how disappointed he was.  
“Thomas?” Minho asked, hooking their hands together. And when Newt nodded, Minho frowned a little, and nodded. “Sure, you said he went into the forest? He shouldn’t be too hard to find if he went for the usual spot.” Newt bit his lip again, and Minho rubbed his thumb across the worried boy’s knuckles. “Don’t worry we’ll find him,” Minho whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Newt’s head. Walking together, the couple started to head toward the direction Thomas went to search for the missing piece in their relationship.  
Back in the forest, Thomas finally made it to the wall of the maze, before collapsing to the ground, and lying his back against the maze. Breathing in the fresh forest air, Thomas closed his eyes, listening to the wind pushing the branches around, and some of the leaves falling. Smiling, Thomas was glad that it was peaceful here, you usaully couldn’t get that in the Glade. Yawning slightly, Thomas pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his head onto them. After a few minutes, Thomas heard the sound of footsteps, and tensed slightly, but the sound of hearing Minho cursing relaxed him, but also irritated him a little. He wanted to be alone, how come they couldn’t see that?!   
“God, this is the last time I come out here without a knife,” Minho groaned, rubbing his head. On their way in, Minho tripped over a vine on the forest floor, and smacked face first into a tree. After a few minutes of laughter from Newt, he checked if Minho was ok. Just a couple of scratches on his head, but other than that the runner was fine. “See, I told you he’d be here Newt!” Minho exclaimed, when he spotted Thomas.  
Newt nodded slightly, and stared at their upset boyfriend. The other runner looked awfully upset. Sighing a little, Newt walked over to Thomas, and sat beside him. Soon, Minho followed in line, and sat on the other side of him. Tracing the teen’s spine, Newt got close enough to where his knee touched Thomas’ thigh. Minho reached over, and combed his fingers softly through Thomas’ hair. Getting this kind of attention made Thomas’ irritation cloud away, and tears cloud his vision.  
“Tommy,” Newt softly hummed out. Thomas slowly turned his head so that he was gazing at his blond boyfriend. Newt saw the tears in the boy’s eyes, and melted slightly. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Hearing the petname, Thomas sniffed, and breathed out a tiny sob. Frowning at their boyfriend’s sadness, Minho and Newt pulled Thomas out of the position he was in. and laid him so that his back was against Minho’s chest, and his legs were sitting in Newt’s lap.   
“I am tired of this,” Thomas whimpered out, his fists turning white from the grip he had on the grass. Newt and Minho’s worried expressions met Thomas’ eyes, and he sobbed a little more. “I just don’t like this place. I want out! I want to live a normall life! I don’t want to be here anymore!” Thomas screamed out, pulling the grass blades out, and throwing them away in the wind. Minho’s eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ stomach, pulling him as close as he could get him. Newt gently massaged Thomas’ knees, but what Thomas just yelled out worried the teen greatly.  
Glancing at each other, Minho and Newt sighed softly, and watched as their boyfriend broke down in front of them. They just didn’t know what to say. All of a sudden, Minho leaned down, and pressed his lips against Thomas’ quivering ones. This stopped Thomas’ sobs, and it even shocked Newt a little. When they detached, Minho wiped the tears off Thomas’ face, and kissed each cheek and eyelid. Newt smiled when he saw Thomas blush tomato red, and he grew happy when the sadness was gone from Thomas’ face.   
“W-what..” Thomas managed to get out, before Newt leaned over from where he was, and pressed his lips against Thomas’ as well. Minho smiled when he felt Thomas’ body heat start to rise, and when Thomas let out a muffled moan, he knew that Newt just put his tongue through his lips. Thomas’ arms slowly rose, and wrapped themselves around Newt’s neck. Once they detatched, Newt fell onto Thomas, and laughed.  
Glancing around, Thomas smiled softly. He knew what they were trying to do, and it was working a little. Leaning up slightly, Thomas shifted himself into Minho’s lap, and when he felt Minho’s arms wrap around his waist tight, he pulled Newt back into a kiss. While they were doing their thing, Minho pressed his lips against Thomas’ neck, and left little marks as he went down. Hearing Thomas moan out their names, Minho and Newt switched places, and Newt began to leave little marks on the other side of Thomas’ neck while Minho kissed him. Detaching from each other, Newt cupped Thomas’ face in his hands, and pressed his forehead against his.  
“Thomas,” Newt whispered out, watching as brown eyes met his. “I know things are tough, but we will make it out. Together. Understand?” Newt said firmly, leaving no argument for Thomas to make. Hearing the serious tone his boyfriend was using, Thomas nodded, which made Newt unleash a bright smile. Seeing the smile, Thomas giggled a little, which made Minho and Newt smile even bigger.  
Getting a mischievous look on his face, Newt watched as Minho’s hands began to make a trip up to Thomas’ sides. Feeling the shift, Thomas soon knew what was going to happen, and he struggled to get away from Minho, but when Newt wiggled his fingers in Thomas’ vision too, Thomas knew he was done for. When twenty finger collided with his sides and tummy, Thomas’ bright laughter filled the silent air. Minho and Newt smiled lovingly at their boyfriend’s laugh, and knew, if they can make Thomas laugh like this all the time, then nothing in the Glade can leave them in the bad mood for long.


End file.
